Theon and the Girl
by Jeyne x Poole
Summary: Using Theon Greyjoy and my own OC. *SPOILERS FOR A GAME OF THRONES AND ONWARDS!* This is my spin on if Theon did not follow Robb south. *This story is NSFW! It contains explicit sexual content and is not recommended for people under 18.*


It was a rather cold day. Winter was definitely coming, each day growing brisker than the last. The bitter wind tangling and tugging on her hair as the walked through the Wolfs Wood. Dragging each hem of her poor fitting rags in the sodden ground as she walked. The floor of the wood was laden with red, orange and brown, the leaves of autumn, and the warm soil, heated by the springs below. Every now and again she passed small pools, of steaming water, fresh and warm but speckled with leaves and sullied by the muddied ground of the forest.

This was the first time she had been across warm water in what felt like years, more likely months, but time had seemed to blend the days together. Days into weeks, weeks into months and so on, walking north by day and sleeping in sheepskin rags by night. Herself and a band of strangers, with the exception one, a boy that grew up in her castle, she had always seen him, but from afar. He was of one of the seven noble families, a ward to the warden of the North, and she was but a villager of Winterfell. She had a good family, but poor and spent most of her days tending to the castles live stock.

When the Lord of Winterfell was captured most of the peasants fled, running South to the capital, or North to hide amongst the woods and open plains. Some however stayed in Winterfell, until the Lord was beheaded and his son marched south to war. The Ward was left behind, to tend to the castles peasants and try to keep some peace. Then once all of the seven noble families had declared alliance in the war nearly all the people of Winterfell had fled. Her last night in her home ended abruptly as she was gagged and dragged from her bed by the Ward.

"Shhh, we are leaving and you will follow if you want to live" he whispered at her. Nodding behind his hand against her mouth, she got up and silently made for the door, and the castle gates beyond. It would be many days before she asked him why he took her with him. His only answer was a shrug and a sharp "You didn't want to die did you?". Her answer was only a blank stare before he rolled his eyes and continued riding along the muddy track.

There was five in their little band of mismatched travellers. A middle aged burly man, his lanky daughter and a shabby boy from the castle kitchens accompanied the Ward and the girl. She was a maid of eight and ten, with dark locks, now tangled into what vaguely resembled a birds nest. Her eyes a mixture of blue and green, over reddened cheeks. She wasn't particularly ugly, but with her muddied rags, mussed hair and barefeet she resembled a wildling women. The Ward however only looked more ruggered by the dirt, whiskers lining his strong jaw, with his bright blue eyes and mousey hair to his shoulders.

Through out the journey she had kept to herself, only speaking when spoken too. Not being raised in a noble family she often forgot her formalities and spoke in a blunt manner. The kitchen boy had taken to calling her Gutter-Mouth for her speech. It wasn't her fault she wasn't bred to become someone's Lady Wife, nor was her current odour her fault. So she wandered the Wolfs Wood, their camp for the evening in search of a warm pool to bathe in.

Each spring she passed got bigger and bigger, although not near big enough for her to comfortably wash herself in. She had learned during the trip north to walk near silently, which wasn't too hard for her sneaky demeanour. Coming from a peasant family she wasn't taught to speak like a lady but to walk like a thief. She finally reached a pool at was more than large enough to swim in, let alone bathe.

As she walked up she spotted a figure against the waters edge, the Ward was sitting in the pool. His body all but hidden under the murky water, but for his chest, neck and head. As he layed there, head back, with his eyes closed and wet hair strewn over the bank she quietly crept over. Watching his chest rise and sink into the water with his breath, the water slowly rippling around him. Distracted by him her foot missed a step and she stood on a small twig. The crack caused his eyes to flutter open, before spying her and widening as a smirk crossed his lips. "Come to have a peek at me have you?" He questioned, an eyebrow raising at her suspiciously. Snorting as a response she stared at him blankly before asking "Is this the only pool big enough to bathe in?" His eyes scanned about the woods, before settling back at her "Looks that way" he shrugged, laying his head back on the bank closing his eyes once again.

After contemplating going without warm water for another month she began to unbutton her tunic. Smirking at her once again before saying "Going to share a bath with me, ey Gutter-Mouth?" with a laugh she stared at him, blank expression, fingers still unfastening the buttons of her filthy shirt.

"There are no more pools and I am not going another day smelling like a mule" she spat back at him. He shrugged once more before letting his eyes close again, not interested in seeing the filthy gutter-mouth undress. She let her shirt fall to the ground, exposing her cold and hard nipples, on her perked white breasts. Moving on to undo her pant laces, removing them before standing on the muddy bank in her dirty cotton small clothes. Feeling the wind in her hair, and against her naked skin, causing goose-prickles to form on her arms and thighs as she pulled down the last of her dirt smeared clothes.

Kicking her rags against a tree seemed to stir the ward, his eyes opening again and his jaw dropping as he saw her figure. Under her clothes she hid small round breasts, a high slim waist and wide fat hips. Shocked he managed to nod "Well now, gutter-mouth, your clothes do not do you any fairness".

She shook her head at him, not bothering to cover herself, "A gentleman wouldn't look" she told him, frowning. Letting his eyes creep down from her pink nipples to the fluff of dark hair between her legs he tilted his head to the side and said "I never said I was a gentleman now did I?"

Frowning down at him, while lowering herself on the bank and letting her body slide into the warm water, turning away from him "Very well, look if you must" she spat back.

Feeling the warm water move up her body as she knelt into the pool, resting her head on her arms against the bank, she finally felt relaxed for the first time in what felt like forever. Her relaxation was disturbed when she felt the water ripple and heard the ward moving towards her, feeling his eyes staring at her naked back. "Now now gutter-mouth, do you always speak so rudely to your Lords?".

"Do Lords always use such names when trying to seduce maids?" She shot back at him, still not bothering to turn to face him. He came close enough for her to be able to feel his breath on her back, though he was not touching her. Leaning over and whispering at her "You think I'm trying to seduce you my lady?"

Raising her head up from the bank, she smirked to herself "Well if you are seducing me my lord , you are not very good at it" Taken aback he smiled at the obvious challenge she had put upon him, leaning over her back and brushing his lips up her neck and against her ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and biting down on it, causing her to let out a faint gasp. He smiled leaning back, "Then what was that gasp dear lady?"

Turning herself half around she glared at him,

"You bit my ear, I believe gasping is quite normal in that situation Ser." Frowning at her cold stare, he raised an eye brow and grabbed both her shoulders, forcing her to turn and face him. His face mere inches from hers she stared back at him with blank eyes. Not letting go of her shoulders he moved his face closer, watching hers for any sort of emotion, growing frustrated he pulled her into him and let his mouth press against her aggressively.

Feeling his lips against hers she parted them slightly, letting his tongue into her mouth and brush against her own, kissing him back as fiercely as he kissed her. Darting his tongue in and out of her mouth in rhythm with the kiss, a grin spreading over his face as he pulled away from the kiss "I see my lady kissed me back" he mused back to her.

Her face still showing nothing, "It would have been rather rude not to" she said frankly.

Biting his lip and thinking, _why will she not give in? No woman can turn away from a kiss with that amount of passion,_ he let one hand from from her shoulder. Lightly running his fingers testingly over her collar bone, her face unmoving, eyes staring back at his, he continued. Tracing his fingertips between her breasts. Running a finger under her small breast before moving it up across her pink nipple, dancing over it, circling around it, closely watching her face for any change. Cupping her left breast and massaging it softly, while still seeing no change in her blank expression he kneeled down next to her. With his face at height with her breasts he took her right nipple into his mouth. Squeezing and pulling on the left while his tongue caressed the right, he looked up, noticing her lips had parted and seeing her breathing grow more rapid.

Grinning to himself he sucked and bit on one nipple while his fingers tugged and twisted the other. Satisfied with a somewhat small reaction from her he gave her left breast one last grab and released her right one from between his teeth, standing up again to face her.

"Oh look at that, you nipples seem to be hard" he smirked at her, watching her eyes grow wider.

"Didn't you know that happens when it is cold?" her face showing vague amusement.

Growing rather impatient and rather hard he groaned and rolled his eyes at her. Forcefully grabbing her hip with one hand, the other sliding across her thigh reaching between her legs. Smiling at her, she let him pry apart her legs, as he ran his fingers across her fluffy opening. Noticing her mouth twitch he slid a fingertip into the slit, moving it along her warm insides. Reaching the hole he raised an eyebrow at her, smirking before pushing the finger slowly inside of her. Her eyes widening and his hunger for her growing stronger he pulled it out and slid it back in, getting more aggressive with each movement. Feeling her warm and wet insides, as he thrusted his finger in and out of her. As her lips began to part, and her head began to tilt back, he pulled it out. Smirking at her changed expression he brought his hand up to eye level. Showing her his finger and grinning "My lady cannot possibly say that this sticky liquid is from the pool can she?" She stared back at him, a small smiling painting across her face, as if to say something she opened her mouth. The girl was looking into his eyes as she leaned down. Moving her face towards his hand, looking up at him, she took his finger into her mouth. Sucking on it, and grinning at the surprised look on his face. She slid it out of her mouth and looked at him, smiling, tilting her head "Does my lord wish to fuck me now?"


End file.
